


Reflections of Jack

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Another fanmix, this time from Jack's pov.





	Reflections of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Darker than Ianto's mix was, this one includes Jack's loss. Mostly Alt-Rock, but a touch of soft thrown in. Rated mature for swear words in some lyrics.

Listen at 8 Tracks (no need to sign up for anything):  <https://8tracks.com/mscatmoon/reflections-of-jack>

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Remember Everything** , by Five Finger Death Punch

(perfectly sums up Jack's feelings about his past)

 

_Oh, dear mother, I love you_  
_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough_  
_Dear father, forgive me_  
_'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up_  
_In my heart I know I failed you..._

_Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me_  
_For never standing by you or being by your side..._

_It all went by so fast_

_I still can't change the past_

_I always will remember everything_

_If we could start again_  
_Would that change the end_  
_We remember everything_  
_Everything_

 

**Superman** , by Five for Fighting

(the ultimate Jack song, IMHO, because it's not easy being Jack)

_Wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_About a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_  
_I may be disturbed, but won't you concede_  
_Even heroes have the right to dream_  
_And it's not easy to be me..._

 

**We All Need Someone** , by the Strumbellas

(As they start a relationship, maybe they can find that together)

 

_We all need someone to love and to hold_

_We all need shelter to keep us from the cold_

_We all need laughter when life gets hard_

_We all need someone to love us for who we are_

 

**Making Love Out of Nothing at All** , by Air Supply

(Jack knows how to lie and play the game, but Ianto cuts right through that)

 

_I know just how to whisper_  
_And I know just how to cry_  
_I know just where to find the answers_  
_And I know just how to lie_  
_I know just how to fake it_  
_And I know just how to scheme_  
_I know just when to face the truth_  
_And then I know just when to dream_

 

**Just as I Am** , by Air Supply

(Jack, especially, needs someone to love the real man, and Ianto does)

 

_I've met a lot of cold hearts_  
_I've learned to smile and deceive_  
_I know I'm hard to be around_  
_But you never leave_

_I'm not easy to understand_  
_But you hold out your hand_

_And you say you love me_  
_Just as I am_  
_You always treat me_  
_The best that you can_  
_You say you want me, need me_  
_Love me baby_  
_Just as I am, just as I am_

 

**Whisper in the Dark** , by Dionne Warwick

(a song about the chemistry between Jack and Ianto when they're alone together)

 

_Whisper in the dark_

_Stuck there in the night, I know_

_Touch me with a spark_

_And as we join together love, I'll never let you go..._

_I love to kiss you as we break apart_

_and share the secrets deep inside my heat...._

 

**Your Arms Feel Like Home** , by 3 Doors Down

 

_I think I walked too close to love and now I'm falling in_  
_I felt so many things this weary soul can't take_  
_Maybe you just caught me by surprise_  
_The first time that I looked into your eyes._

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been_  
_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_your a_ r _ms feel like home, feel like home_

 

**Without You** , by Scouting for Girls

(Now that he's fallen, the world starts falling apart again)

 

_You were scared and I was broken_

_The words we shared and those we left unspoken_

_Now I need you to tell me that everything's okay..._

_Without you I might as well give up..._

_Still hoping this is just a dream_

_One day I'll wake up and you'll be naked next to me_

 

**Lay Me Down** , by Sam Smith

(This song gives me chills, but better yet go look up the "Black & White Sessions" on You Tube for Rayvon Owen's version.   You will get chills too)

 

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you_  
_And make sure you're alright_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 

**Wrong Side of Heaven** , by Five Finger Death Punch

(Jack's song at the end of everything, when he's damned if he does and damned if he doesn't)

 

_I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._  
_What have I become, what have I done?_  
_I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._  
_And I understood, cause I feel the same._  
  
_Arms wide open, I stand alone._  
_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._  
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 

**Gone Away** , by The Offspring

(I prefer the Five Finger Death Punch version, so check it out.  I had to use Offspring because 8 Track only allows 2 songs by each artist and I was already at the limit).

 

_Maybe in another life_  
_I could find you there_  
_Pulled away before your time_  
_I can't deal it's so unfair_

_Leaving flowers on your grave_  
_Show that I still care_  
_But black roses and Hail Mary's_  
_Can't bring back what's taken from me_  
_I reach to the sky_  
_And call out your name_  
_And if I could trade_  
_I would_

_And it feels like_  
_Heaven's so far away_  
_And it feels_  
_Yeah it feels like_  
_The world has grown cold_  
_Now that you've gone away_

 

**1,000 Years** , by John Barrowman

(Jack has been waiting centuries for Ianto, and yes he will remember him in a thousand years).

 

_How can I love you when I'm afraid to fall?_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 

 


End file.
